Matrix on the scrapheap 2
by Cinn
Summary: sequel to Matrix on the Scrapheap. Same as before, only a new set of challenges. PLEASE read and review.
1. Paintball Tanks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the films or t.v. show(s), but I do own the ability to watch the films and T.V. Show(s).  
  
Cinn: Yo all, I said I'd be back, did I not? Another weird and wacky 'episode' from the matrix scrapheap.... Same old teams as last time, Mouse, Neo, Switch, Trinity and Oracle on one team, and Architect, Mero, Perse, One and Two on the other...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a paintball tank!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best paintball tank you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * Releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the Architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt. * (See first chappie of prequel for explanation on perse's outfit.)  
  
Oracle: Right, as you know I know absolute nothing on Tanks, but I think a golf-car, a lot of pipes and some batteries which work would do....  
  
Trinity: Great, and you think we can be bothered to find pipes and batteries...?  
  
Oracle: Switch will, her secret talent is finding stuff...  
  
Switch: Damn right!  
  
Trinity: O.K. Mouse, Switch you go find the stuff we need....  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: O.K. A big van, preferably a pluming van 'cause there might be leftovers in it, pipes, and various other things that might come in use.  
  
Mero: O.K. One, Two, go find some stuff. And feel free to annoy the opposition....  
  
One: O.K. We will..  
  
Two: ..Search and annoy.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Trinity: Get off our frequency!  
  
Two: I'm not on your frequency, you're on ours!  
  
Switch: Yeah! Get off our frequency Twins!  
  
Trinity: Our frequency is 15... We're on 15! And so are you!  
  
Two: No I'm not!!  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Perse: Will this do?? * climbs back out of an old pluming van *  
  
Mero: Absolute gold! TWINS!!  
  
Twins: Yeah?  
  
Mero: Jump-start that car will you?  
  
Twins: * faces light up * O.K.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: You don't appear to have much...  
  
Trinity: Everyone else's out there searching. Well apart from Switch I don't think I wanna know what she's doing... But Oracle won't do anything, so I'm messing around with these stinking batteries which don't work.... Whilst they're showing off about having got further than us....  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: We don't have..  
  
Two: ..anything you want.  
  
Switch: You do.. ~ never again I'm I gonna try flirting with the opposition to get something.. ~  
  
5 hours later,  
  
One: plan b) could be to use this..  
  
Two: ..To hack their heads off..?  
  
Twins: * Hold up metal bent into a curve. *  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Mouse: Plan b) could be a slingshot??  
  
Trinity: As long as Neo doesn't get hold of it...  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Niobe: * Presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll track each other down in attempt to prove you have the best paintball tank. * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Trinity: B*gg*r they got me! * gets out of the weird little golf car *  
  
5 minutes..  
  
Mouse: WE GOT 'EM!!!!!  
  
Mero: I thought we were faster than them!?!  
  
Architect: Not fast enough...  
  
Perse: Obviously.  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Switch: Who's on the gun turret??  
  
Trinity: Either you or Neo for the one round back, I'm driving and Mouse has the front one.  
  
Switch: Neo's asleep.  
  
Trinity: * kicks * Is he?  
  
Neo: OW! That hurt!  
  
Switch: No, I don't think he is...  
  
3 minutes later,  
  
Trinity: Did you get 'em!?!  
  
Switch: I think so, but I can't tell...  
  
Niobe: You did get 'em!!!! They win!!!  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Morpheus: Well, hopefully no blood loss this time, but there might be if I don't give this out to everyone.... * hands out Champaign *  
  
Twins: YEAH! * start thinking of ways to create mayhem with the Champaign *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: O.K. I apologise for the vague descriptions, but I haven't written like this for AGES, and I forgot what happened as well... Oh well, I hoped you liked. Feel free to review... 


	2. Mud Buggies

Cinn: Yo all again, after the last chappie got removed, I've been going through the rules of fanfiction and have found no reason for removal apart from one word, ONE WORD! Anyways, i've had a bit of help with this chappie from Tri, seeing as though she's here when I'm writing it this time...  
  
Tri: Hello, i like pie!  
  
Cinn: Tri, shut-up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a mud buggy!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best mud buggies you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * Releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the Architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt. *  
  
Oracle: Shopping list: tyres, metal, pipes, engine, steering wheel. and a cooker for baking cookies....  
  
Mouse: what was that about food? Jelly bean cookies?  
  
Twins: * stick head through wall * Cookies? Cookies, should have blood...  
  
Oracle: Now dearies, how many times do I have to tell you to play nicely, and not to drink blood..... And that putting your own sweat and blood into something is a figure of speech.  
  
Twins: Oh, sh*t... * leave *  
  
Architect: TWINS!  
  
Twins: * "beam innocently", well as innocently as they can.. *   
  
Architect: We need a shassy and some milatary tyres and nice big engine, and try to annoy the other team as much as possible...  
  
Perse: Who's driving this mud buggy?  
  
Mero: 3 of us.  
  
Twins: We count as one.  
  
Perse: I'm not getting muddy!  
  
Mero: I don't see why not, it'd make a diffrence.... I do recall you giving up caring about mud and dirt for lent...  
  
Perse: I was drunk at the time....  
  
3 hours later,  
  
One: TWO! I FOUND A SHASSY!!!!  
  
Two: Where?  
  
One: * pushes shassy * here!  
  
Two: * phases just in time * That did acctually hurt you know! I only phased to stop myself being killed!!!!  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Oracle: What have I said about cookie overdose????  
  
Mouse+Switch: * currently playing catch with an engine *  
  
Trinity: Holy mother of god.....  
  
Mouse: WHEEE!!!  
  
Switch: WHEEE!! * throws engine a bit too far so it collides with the dividing wall.. *  
  
One: TIM..  
  
Two: ..BER!  
  
diving wall: * falls ever so gracefully down towards the Programs working area.... *  
  
Switch: Oops.  
  
Trinity: Well done! NOT! And I thought you said you'd never in your life eat an oracle cookie Switch??  
  
Switch: That was ages ago! People change, I've died since then....  
  
Trinity: So have I, TWICE!!! * sticks tounge out *  
  
Mouse: Didn't you die for good the second time?  
  
Trinity: Didn't you die for good the first time!?!  
  
Mouse+Switch: Probably.  
  
Trinity: Anyways, where's Neo...  
  
Mouse: Good god don't start this again....  
  
Trinity: Start what? * goes to find Neo *  
  
Mouse: Holy sh*t she does it subconciously!  
  
Switch: You can see why though...  
  
15 minutes later,  
  
Neo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Trinity: * kicks and is also leaning over Neo *  
  
Neo: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!  
  
Trinity: * slaps him round the face *  
  
Neo: I found a tyre, but you're not gonna like it...  
  
Trinity: Why not?  
  
Neo: * holds up a flat tyre * I kinda sat down on it too hard...  
  
Trinity: Why the heck would you sit on it?  
  
Neo: To see if it was flat...!  
  
Trinity: You're a world class idiot!  
  
Neo: Thank-you that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day...  
  
Trinity: Shut-up.  
  
Neo: Knew it wouldn't last...  
  
2 hours 45 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: This is your 30 minute timeline....  
  
Everyone: * including Niobe * WHAT!!!  
  
Morpheus: Not really. April fools...  
  
Twins: Bit late for an April fool...  
  
Niobe: 3 hours left.  
  
Mouse: Phew.  
  
Mero: That's better.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Mouse: * welding * OW! OW! OW! I got a spark in my eye!!!  
  
Trinity: You're-supposed-to-wear-the-helmet.  
  
Mouse: OHH! Now I'm told.  
  
Trinity: Idiot.  
  
Mouse: You like that word don't you?  
  
Trinity: Fine, I'll use something diffrent. BIRDBRAIN!  
  
Mouse: Better.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Niobe: * Presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll track each other down in attempt to prove you have the best mud buggy. * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Morpheus: Both teams have FAILED to get through the first round...  
  
Niobe: Good to know your crew are absolute SH*T!!!  
  
Trinity: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Switch: what are you, a bat??  
  
Perse: I only got ONE wheel off, you think I'm gonna get dirty to get disqualified!!! NO!!!  
  
Twins: * get switchblades out and start frightening the judges *  
  
Smith: * aka man in white coat * Not disqualified....  
  
Perse: Thank-you..  
  
Niobe: 1minute 52seconds....  
  
Programs: YAY!!!  
  
Neo: It's raining....  
  
Mouse: NOOO * sarcasticly *  
  
Mero: Actually, it's not, 'cause it's a program....  
  
Mouse: Don't go clever on me, you know I won't understand...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: * hands champagne out *  
  
Twins: * cause a rain storm with the champagne *  
  
Neo: Hey look, now it really is raining...  
  
Trinity: * annoyed * Right, take a look around. Those Programs, this Trinity, this Mouse, this Switch * points to everyone in turn *. THIS CHAMPAGNE * points *. This slap on head. * slaps Neo round the head *  
  
Neo: OHHHHH! Now I understand. And that hurt..  
  
Everyone else: WELL DUH!!!!  
  
Neo: You've confused me again....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: OOOK. Weird, well Tri was here. And the intention was for it to be weird and funni...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posible out-takes,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: * welding * OW! OW! OW! I got in my eye!!!  
  
Neo: REALLY!?! How'd you do that???  
  
Everyone else: * laughs *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Trinity: * kicks and is also leaning over Neo *  
  
Neo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Trinity: * slaps him round the face *  
  
Neo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Trinity: LITTLE HELP!?!?!  
  
Switch: Here... * hands a bucket to Trinity *  
  
Trinity: thanks * tips bucket over Neo *  
  
Neo: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Trinity: And that was ice and water. Jezus he can sleep through a lot...  
  
Neo: * giggles *  
  
Trinity: You're imposible...  
  
Neo: You're awkward...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Colapsible Cars

Cinn: Yo all, you probably don't want me talking (if there's anyone even reading this) so I'll just give you the fic. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a collapsible car!  
  
Mouse: We've already done that!!  
  
Morpheus: Yes, but this time they have to fit into suitcases.  
  
Mouse: Great! * sarcastically *  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best collapsible cars you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * Releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the Architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt. *  
  
Oracle: I cannot remember what we did last time, but how about we use the suitcases as trolleys to carry the people and attach the wheels underneath so they'll close without having to move the wheels.  
  
Trinity: Forgetting of course we probably weigh a lot more than the suitcases seeing as though they're made of plastic....  
  
Switch: Why don't you translate that into English?  
  
Trinity: It is.  
  
Switch: I mean why don't you just say the fact that you mean the Oracle's fat?  
  
Trinity: I dunno.  
  
Oracle: Just got get some wheels and some metal for the frame.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: Right, metal for a fold up frame, suitcase rack, wheels and electric motor and battery.  
  
Twins: O.K.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Mouse: Not very you is it Trinity? Or are you going for a new look?  
  
Trinity: * currently has hold of a pink bicycle * I was looking at the wheels!  
  
Mouse: Sure you were. * sarcastic *  
  
Trinity: * hits Mouse round the head with the bicycle *  
  
Mouse: OW! * falls unconscious *  
  
Trinity: SWITCH!!!  
  
Switch: * appears * Yup?  
  
Trinity: Drag Mouse back to the work area would you...  
  
Switch: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: Two? Would you help me with this stupid lawn-mower?  
  
Two: Sure, why?  
  
One: Battery.  
  
Two: Oh. O.K.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Trinity: See, it works. The engine thingy works.  
  
Neo: It's a chainsaw motor, all it needs now is a wheel attached to it.  
  
Trinity: You're seriously not thinking of attaching the wheel yourself are you?  
  
Neo: Yes.  
  
Trinity: No.  
  
Neo: Why not?  
  
Trinity: Remember what happened last time? You took the set apart to get the bits you needed, then it broke.  
  
Neo: That was because it was rubbing against the floor.  
  
Trinity: Still no.  
  
Neo: What can I do then?  
  
Trinity: Nothing.  
  
Neo: AW! Not fair. Even mouse gets to do something!  
  
Switch: Just let him make the bl**dy thing! It'll shut him up for a few hours..  
  
Trinity: Fine.  
  
Neo: YAY!  
  
Trinity: What happened to when the captain decided everything?? * muttering *  
  
Switch+Neo: I heard that!  
  
Trinity: Shut-up!  
  
Switch: Fine.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Perse: What exactly is this thing supposed to be again?  
  
One: A crossover between a bobsled..  
  
Two: ..and formular one racing cars.  
  
Mero: I don't remember agreeing to any such thing!  
  
Twins: What? It's true. Well that's what the Architect told us it was...  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: You have 5 hours left teams.  
  
Niobe: 5 hours left!  
  
Mouse: That so ain't fair!!!  
  
Niobe: Yes it is.  
  
Mouse: Not. * muttered, then talks normally again * Why the heck have we got a toy tractor?  
  
Switch: Wheels.  
  
Mouse: And a go-kart?  
  
Switch: Ditto.  
  
Mouse: OOOOK.  
  
4 hours later,  
  
Niobe: 1 hour remaining teams, 1 hour remaining!  
  
One: This is..  
  
Two: .. bl**dy ridiculous  
  
Mero: What?  
  
Twins: This is not working...  
  
Mero: Yes it is, it's not broken. And it shall work, we are programs, if we have to we'll program it to work.  
  
One: Good..  
  
Two: ..Point.  
  
Perse: * rolls eyes at twins speak *  
  
1 hour remaining,  
  
Niobe: * Presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll track each other down in attempt to prove you have the best mud buggy. * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Switch: At least it doesn't take long to assemble, even if it doesn't exactly move..  
  
Oracle: * picks up engine next to her suitcase * What this? Oh well must be useless if it came off * throws it randomly behind her *  
  
Neo: OW! * gets him on head by said engine *  
  
Twins: Why can't we push??? The motor doesn't work!!  
  
Architect: Shut-up! Or get your switchblades out and stab their suitcases...  
  
Twins: * take switchblade option * Hee hee.  
  
Switch: OY!!  
  
Twins: What?  
  
Niobe: Switchblades are against the rules.  
  
Twins: AW! * go into sulk mode *  
  
3 minutes later,  
  
Trinity: This might cause a problem..  
  
Neo: What?  
  
Trinity: * points to small gap in fence which all the team are supposed to get through * How are we gonna get the oracle through there?  
  
Neo: Erm, I dunno.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Twins: Just run, the car's useless now!  
  
Architect: might as well take part of it * grabs the frame of the car and runs with it *  
  
Mouse: * sticks him tongue out at the programs, he crosses the finish line with the rest of him team *  
  
Morpheus: Good to know someone's actually finished.  
  
Programs: * cross finish line with half the car *  
  
Niobe: I think it's obvious who won.  
  
Mouse: Champaign!!! I'm old enough to drink the stuff now!  
  
Trinity: Bad thing! When you couldn't drink it we had more!  
  
Twins: Just give us it! You don't drink it, you cause havoc with it!!!! * do just that *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: OOOOK. I go mad whilst writing this, I don't think I put much of them actually building anything did I? Oh well, review please, you can't read and not review, it's just not done. Review. 


	4. Paddle Wheel Boats

Cinn: Finally I get to sit down for a while, and get on with this fic. I've only just watched this episode on t.v. (well I recorded it so i could watch it). Anyways, I'll shut-up and start writing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a paddle wheel boat!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best paddle wheel boats you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * Releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the Architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt. *  
  
Oracle: Right get, tractor, 4 dumpsters, plastic chairs and something to use as paddle wheels. And we'll have 2 paddle wheels.  
  
Switch: Lemme guess, I'm gonna be searching.  
  
Trinity: Seeing as though you just offered.  
  
Switch: I did no such thing.  
  
Trinity: You did now. Now go.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: We're deciding thing time due to ..  
  
Two: ..The fact we lost last time.  
  
Architect: Just get on with it.  
  
One: Impatient..  
  
Two: ..B*gg*r.  
  
Architect: I'll delete you...  
  
Twins: NO!!!!  
  
Mero: Shut-up you incapable duo!  
  
One: Right, we'll get a single paddle, a trailer - as in the tractor sort - and LOT'S of barrels.  
  
Two: * draws design *  
  
Perse: Barrels?  
  
One: Yes, barrels..   
  
Two: ..For floatation.  
  
Mero: And just `how` are we gonna fasten the paddle to our boat?  
  
Architect: Chains.  
  
Mero: Remember what happened last time we used chains... It BROKE!  
  
Architect: No it didn't, that was the metal rod which broke, and we fixed it and we won.  
  
Mero: Why am I only told now?  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Twins: * is searching scrapheap looking for a chain *  
  
Perse: * also looking for chains, but has sneaked round the back of the other teams base * I'll take this * slids chain out from under small fence thing, then runs off * Will this do?  
  
Architect: Yes, but we'll need another one.  
  
Perse: I can't find another one! * starts whispering * I stole it from the other team, it was in their base.  
  
~~ tool cam ~~  
  
Trinity: I know about the fact that Perse stole one of the chains we had, but seeing as though they're too stupid to find any we're gonna let 'em have it.  
  
Switch: And they could've just asked but they're to proud to admit they can't do something. BUT WE'RE STILL GONNA WIN!!!!  
  
~~ end tool cam ~~  
  
4 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: This is your 5 hour time check!  
  
Mouse: 5 HOURS!!!! Not fair!  
  
Morpheus: Well this is a change, we have a judge today! Why I don't know because everything was fine as it was.  
  
Sparks: No, I'm here as judge because the writer though a) it would be good to have a judge for a change like on scrapheap challenge, and b) because it needs a bit of humor.  
  
Niobe: I do not know where the humor comes from.  
  
Morpheus: Anyways, back onto the "topical discussion" of the paddle boats.  
  
Sparks: This is where all my training comes in handy.  
  
Niobe: Training? Sparks, the most training you did was being lazy!  
  
Sparks: It was the only thing I could pass!!!  
  
Niobe: And futhermore, you don't do training on paddle boats.  
  
Sparks: Says who?  
  
Niobe: The council.  
  
Sparks: Holy fish!  
  
Morpheus: Holy fish?  
  
Niobe: He says that when he's angry, I don't know why.  
  
Sparks: Right, I'll start talking about what I feel about these two designs.  
  
Niobe: You'll talk, whether it's about the topic it should be...  
  
Sparks: The programs have a clear advantage at this point.  
  
Morpheus: Why?  
  
Sparks: Because they've DONE SOMETHING!!!  
  
Niobe: True. It does help.  
  
Sparks: But, the leather lovers could have the advantage. If they build their's it will have much more power, but if anything's wrongly assembled... BOOM!!!!  
  
Morpheus: It'll blow up?  
  
Sparks: Nah, it won't do anything apart from sink. So have the rubber dingys ready...  
  
Niobe: Sparks...  
  
Sparks: Yup?  
  
Niobe: ...Shut-up.  
  
Sparks: Yeah, sure, why not? I know, why don't we all just shut-up?  
  
Niobe: Sparks, what did I just say.  
  
Sparks: * imitates zipping lips together, then glares at Niobe *  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Trinity: Hadn't we better build something?  
  
Switch: It would help.  
  
Trinity: LAZY B*GG*R OVER THERE WHO ISN'T HELPING AND HASN'T HELPED ALL DAY!!!!!!  
  
Neo: * half wakes up * What?  
  
Trinity: We need to build the paddle boat.  
  
Neo: * although he has eyes closed he still points the exactly the right places when he points for each thing * Paddles over there, chairs there, skips over here along with metal for sealing up holes, and the tractor's behind you. * falls asleep again *  
  
Mouse: How the f*ck did he do that?  
  
Switch: Do what?  
  
Mouse: Point to everything perfectly when he had his eyes shut??  
  
Trinity: Mouse, he's the one. Even if he has his eyes closed he can still see the matrix code to see where thigns are....  
  
Mouse: OOOh, right. But how do you know?  
  
Trinity: I don't, I'm guessing.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Niobe: * Presses the beeper. *  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll shove each other out of the way to prove you have the best paddle wheel boat. * turns to camera * Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Mouse: Is this race to the other side of the lake part of the contest?  
  
Trinity: No. We felt like having the race.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: You still sticking with the programs...  
  
Sparks: Even though they just lost, yes. And I don't like saying the name of the other team as well.  
  
Morpheus: You mean l... * is cut of by shouting from Sparks so he shuts-up. *  
  
Sparks: Thank-you.  
  
3 minutes later,  
  
Sparks: Are they sinking?  
  
Switch: Great, we ARE sinking! Mouse, I thought I told you to seal them up properly!  
  
Mouse: I did, as best I could.  
  
Sparks: They better have their buckets on stand-by...  
  
Niobe: Not funny Sparks..  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: The programs are now winning 2-0.  
  
Sparks: I always win bets.... And if they win this one they've won the whole compitition.  
  
Morpheus: Not the WHOLE compitition, just this day.  
  
Sparks: That's what I meant.  
  
Morpheus: * whispers to Niobe * is he here for all the rest of the days?  
  
Sparks: * is leaning towards both of them so he can listen in *  
  
Niobe: I think so, unfortunately.  
  
Sparks: Why does everyone hate me!?! It's the pole ain't it? It has to be that GOD DAMNED POLE!!!!  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Niobe: Well Programs, you've won. Here you g...  
  
Twins: * snatch champagne before Niobe finishes to create more mayhem *  
  
Sparks: No one ever drinks the stuff...  
  
Mero: It's only a program, we can create more.....  
  
Sparks: I though you were a program, in effect you can't drink it?  
  
Mero: No, I can drink it, but I don't `need` to eat or drink anything  
  
Sparks: * looks utterly confused *  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Well I went a bit mad but hey, why can't I go a bit mad?? Anyways, REVIEW!!!! No one's reviewing and if I don't get reviews by the last chappie (chappie 7) then there will be no sequel to this, or a best of. And the best of would be chappie 8 of this if I get enough reviews. I need at least 5 reviews by chappie 7 to do a sequel, and 3 reviews by chappie 7 to do a best of. So review, I can always change the barriers if I get really good reviews, flames are welcome too and they count towards doing a sequel and best of. 


	5. Runaway Train Carts

Cinn: Yo all, this might be VERY badly written due to the fact I can't remember most of it, but I'll try. I can try. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a runaway train carts!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best runaway train carts you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe: * Releases destroy ball. *  
  
Neo+Trinity+Switch+Mouse: * run to where Oracle is. *  
  
One+Two: * phase through the walls to where the Architect is. *  
  
Perse+Mero: * run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt. *  
  
Oracle: average everyday car, two axels, engine, and lot's of metal.  
  
Trinity: Most cars have engines, why not use the one in the car...  
  
Oracle: Because it might not be big enough...  
  
Trinity: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: Tractor engine, trailor, axels. Now.  
  
Twins: * phase off *  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Trinity: * Trying to jump start engine. *  
  
Neo: Do you know what I think?  
  
Trinity: * with head inside bonnet of car * What?  
  
Neo: That it would be a lot easier to download how to jumpstart a car into your brain first.... OW!!  
  
Trinity: * just threw a random tool at Neo's stomach. * Shut-up!  
  
Neo: No. * dodges next throw item *  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: Would an old generator count as a tractor?  
  
Two: If the Architect wants the engine, yeah.  
  
One: How do we know?  
  
Two: Radio?  
  
One: Oh yeah, but we can't do twinspeak on the radio...  
  
Two: We can try....  
  
One: O.K.  
  
4 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: Yet again we are forced to listen to the craziest of the crazy... Also known as Sparks.  
  
Sparks: I'm proud of being insane, the Logos needs cheering up, they're always so depressed. Acctually I think Niobe's depressed because o... OW!!!!  
  
Niobe: * just stomped on Spark's foot *  
  
Sparks: Anyways, the ll's will win.  
  
Morpheus: LL's?  
  
Niobe: The team who's name he hates....  
  
Morpheus: Oh, right.  
  
Sparks: Well they will if they have some brakes and sort the spider gear out.  
  
Morpheus: How much you wanna bet?  
  
Sparks: I don't. I'm just saying, I am the judge you know. I have an opinion.  
  
Niobe: I also have an opinion, well it's more of a feeling acctually...  
  
Sparks: God you have a lot of feelings..  
  
Niobe: ...I have a feeling you should shut-up, without all the glaring acting and saying we should all shut-up.  
  
Sparks: * stands there trying not to look like a gate post. *  
  
Niobe: On second thoughts, you can act around...  
  
Sparks: * grins, then crosses his arms and stomps off. *  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: 2 hours left. 2 hours.  
  
Perse: Great, we'll be finished before then!!!  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Trinity: SWITCH!!!!  
  
Switch: What? We're not gonna have another huge big argument about something that isn't true again are we?  
  
Trinity: No, but it would help if you did something.... Like work and not talking...  
  
Switch: Fine, what can I do?  
  
Trinity: The wheels on the car need lining up with the wheels of the axels...  
  
Switch: Give me the hard job why don't you.  
  
Trinity: You didn't have to rerrange the entire axel so it didn't go backwards...  
  
Neo: Now there's a funny image, Trinity driving the wrong way...  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but we'd get blamed. As usual.  
  
Neo: Yeah, that's the bad thing. But we'd probably be too busy laughing to care...  
  
Mouse: Yep.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorro you'll be racing down a disused railway track on your runaway train carts! Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
**********  
  
Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
  
Morpheus: Time? Can we have a time?  
  
Sparks: 36seconds.  
  
Morpheus: * down radio * 36 seconds...  
  
Niobe: O.K. The official time is, 36 seconds.  
  
Programs: YES!!!!!!!  
  
Niobe: 3..2..1.. GO!  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Morpheus: The official time for the l...  
  
Sparks: SHUT-UP!!!! Don't say the name... * steals radio * They got 49 seconds...  
  
Mouse: Not bad, but not good enough....  
  
Morpheus: We're moving the egg.  
  
Trinity: Sh*t.  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Sparks: 36.54 seconds...  
  
Niobe: 36.54 seconds..  
  
Mero: Braked too soon.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: Anyone for Ostrich omlette?  
  
Niobe: Stop joking around! The official time was 28 seconds, BUT you broke the egg.  
  
Switch: NOT FAIR!!!!! We should get the point, we were 8 seconds faster...  
  
Niobe: Rules are rules...  
  
Trinity: They were also made to be broken.  
  
Neo: Trust you to know and say that....  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Sparks: Seeing as though there was only 3 go's where the egg didn't brake, 1 by the ll's, 2 by the programs. The programs have to win.  
  
Switch: Since you came we've always lost...  
  
Sparks: So? I can't help you being a bad team... Oops, shouldn't have said that..  
  
Trinity: Yep, 'cause you're gonna die when I have a moment to spare now...  
  
Sparks: Erm, here. Happy Birthday. ~ I don't have a flipping clue when your birthday is, but it's worth a try.. ~ * hands Trinity Champagne *  
  
Trinity: Whoa! Someone knew and remembered! * casts a meanful look in Neo's direction *  
  
Neo: Now someone feels like telling me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: What the heck happened in that I do not know, but please REVIEW!!!! I think I have ONE review for this fic, which is NOT enough. Especially for me to write a best of or another sequel for when the english version comes back on.... REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	6. Sub Racers

Cinn: Yo any dude who's reading this. You could review. I don't like not getting any reviews, especially for a fic I enjoy writing. Well whatever, R&R.

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a sub racers!

Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.

Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best sub racers you can. 3... 2... 1...

Niobe: Releases destroy ball.

NeoTrinitySwitchMouse: run to where Oracle is.

OneTwo: phase through the walls to where the Architect is.

PerseMero: run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.

Oracle: O.K. propain tank, lot's of metal, plastic pipes, flexi-glass.

Trinity: Anything else for the hll of it?

Oracle: Erm, metal container. Small though. About the size of you head..

Mouse: In Trinity's case that'll be one big container.

Trinity: slaps Mouse round the head

Mouse: OW!!!!!

Trinity: Whoever wants to help, c'mon.

Meanwhile,

Architect: Beetle, metal, engine, propt.

Twins: O.K.

2 hours later,

One: How about this for an engine? trundels in on a pedal tractor.

Two: follows laughing

Mero: laughs. And who's gonna pedal it?

Twins: shrug

Perse: Alright, enough play. Get on with something.

Meanwhile,

Mouse: How hard can some welding be?

Trinity: No. Remember what happened last time?

Mouse: tries to look innocent Please?

Trinity: Nope.

Tool Cam

Mouse: I'm rather annoyed at the moment. 'Cause I have nothing to do. And NO-ONE'll let me do anything.

End Tool Cam

Trinity: Begging won't help you either!

3 hours later,

Morpheus: If I even NEED To say what's about to happen, don't count on it being said...

Sparks: I'm not THAT annoying, anyways it'll all be finished by the next episode.

Niobe: Thank god.

Sparks: Shut-up.

Morpheus: Just say what you have to then we don't have to wait around for ages!

Sparks: Just because you two wann.. OW!!

MorpheusNiobe: just hit Sparks in the stomach

Sparks: Fine! The LL's will win, in my opinion. leaves in a mood

5 hours later,

Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorro you'll be racing in a huge swimming pool to test your sub racers! Join us after the break to see who wins....

Next day, after the tinkering time.....

Morpheus: Are either of them acctually moving?

Sparks: Nope, wait, the LL's have STARTED to move.

5 minutes later,

Niobe: Report, what's happening...?

One: I'm telling you he is..

Two: ..Just spinning round in circles!

Morpheus: Confermed, the Programs sub is spinning round in a big circle, and that the LL's have just won again....

Mouse: YES!!! jumps for joy

3 minutes later,

Niobe: Well, the Programs lost, but there's always next time. Which means the LL's won! hands out champagne to both teams

Twins: OHH! start messing round with champagne making it explode.

* * *

Cinn: Well I'm sorry I didn't update this for a while. But I REALLY need to know how many people are reading this, because I would really like to know SOMEONE is reading it so I can do another sequel when the English one comes back on t.v. Anyways, do review, please.


End file.
